Overwhelming Sensations
by alexandragurl
Summary: A weird scent is in the air, and Draco is out to get it. Possesive veela story. Will be SLASH eventually!
1. Traumatizing

**Overwhelming Sensations**

**by alexandragurl,**

Started July 18th 2006.

**Chapter 1- **Traumatizing

Draco Malfoy had slick blond hair and stunning grey eyes. He wore a smirk permanently plastered on his face, and it seemed that every single girl he met fell to his feet. He had two parents and a pet lizard. Yes, Draco Malfoy was not a strange boy. That is at least what he thought until today. Hell, today he had come upon something traumatizing indeed. Hogwarts had started again today and he was at the train station.

''Filthy muggles...'' Lucius Malfoy tried not to wrinkle his nose in disgust as he stared with obvious dislike at a woman wearing a plaid skirt and an untidy blouse passing by. ''Well Draco, behave. We will see you in December.'' and they turned around, anxious to get out of the filthy place.

Draco took a deep breath and stepped through the gateway to platform nine and three quarters. Today, he was starting his last year at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. This time, he would conquer the golden trio. Oh yes- he would survive, and prevent the finding of the seventh horcrux. And so, vainly trying to find Crabbe and Goyle, he sauntered through the platform, when suddenly... he sniffed. Subconsciously he followed the intriguing scent of mandarin and vanilla. He was suddenly struck with a huge pain, and he turned around the corner to find mudblood Granger hugging saint Potter. In a fury he growled, running towards the friends and with and impressing force, seperated them.

''Don't TOUCH!'' and the whole platform turned around to look at him strangely. After all, he was still holding Potty by the scruff of the shirt. Realizing the situation, he took his fist back, and rubbed it over his pants. ''Ew... you touched the mudblood, and now I have germs all over me. Oh, and by the way, fifteen points from Gryffindor for unpropor displays of affection. You'll be getting more from the Head Boy this year.'' as he sauntered off, a bead of sweat had formed on his forehead. Granger was still rolling her eyes, Potter looked confused and Weasley looked lost.

''What the hell?'' he locked himself inside an empty compartment and put his head in his hands, shaking. ''What's happening to me?''


	2. Intoxicating

**Chapter 2- **Intoxicating

Draco Malfoy would make the best out of the small whiffs of the particular catching scent he smelled all over the school. And so, he learned to know that wherever it smelled strong, the golden trio would be there. He learned to channel the anger he felt in a peck on the cheek or an enthusiastic hug into destroying them. But for the time being, it was weekend- and the senior Slytherins were having a welcome back party.

''Hey man!'' Blaise Zabini fell onto the couch beside him, hung an arm around his shoulders and hung a half done Corona in front of his face. ''Wanntttt sommmeeee booooooooossseeee?'' Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the beer, gulping the rest down. ''That's how I like ya dude!'' and he got up to get to more.

''Draco...'' he heard someoone purring in his ear, and imediately rolled his eyes some more.

''Ugh. Not tonight Pansy. '' he shoved her off his lap, wondering how she had gotten there. It was real awkward, since it seemed that since he had seen Potter and the disgusting mudblood hug on the platform, he didn't want no girl except for her. Yes, whenever he got close, he got panting...literally. This was the firt time ever he had passed up sex with Pansy. If someone heard about this, he'd be ass dead. Better save his dignity now. ''Er Pansy?'' he glanced at the snivelling girl beside him. ''I'm sorry...'' he bent down ad gave her a swift kiss on the lips, though all the while his stomach was yelling protest.

''Are you all right Draco?'' she put a hand to his forehead. ''You look rather blue...''

''Nah, alls fine Pansy.'' he shook his head and got up. ''I'm just feeling a bit sick, I'm going to bed.'' she pouted.

''So I guess it's see ya tomorrow then?'' and he left nodding on the way towards the exit to go to his rooms. ''Awwww man!'' was all he oculd hear from Blaise as his head pounded and he made his way towards the painting of Lockhart.

''Bye Harry, see you tomorrow.''

''Bye Herms, I had fun.'' he kissed her quickly on the cheek as Draco rounded the corner, and he almost ran towards them and screamed the seven hells outta himself. But instead he was satisfied with a soft low growl.

''You coming Malfoy?'' the mudblood was keeping the portrait open for him, and he grumbled and went inside, even though his heart was thumping a hundred fifty miles per hour. Even though the heads shared dorms, they had always avoided each other. When he stepped inside the common room, the intoxicating smell was more overwhelming then ever. In the middle of the room on a small coffe table was a muggle checkers game with pillows on each side. Draco almost coughed at the weight of the overcoming odor. ''Well.. g'dnight Malfoy.'' the mudblood was looking at him weirdly, like as if he was some guy standing randomly in the middle of the common room. Oops... ok, yeah maybe she was right.

''G'night Granger.'' and they both went their seperate ways. Wait... had he been nice to the mudblood? What was with this sudden heightened sense of smell? Oh no... was he falling for Granger?

That night, Draco Malfoy sneaked down to grab a certain mandarin scented cushion and even though he would never admit it, he now uses it as his official pillow.


	3. Devastating

**Chapter 3- **Devastating

''Aha!'' Draco had finally found the book he was looking for. The search within They'd studied it a while with Professor Lupin in third year, and he remembered that they'd mentioned something about not being who you really are.

''To find your true self, you must begin with a starting point. Normally, the first sign of another creature as part of you comes through the sense of smell. There are many magical creatures in this world that have the capability to smell from far away. The most common ones are elves, centaurs, pixies, veelas, vampires and unicorns. One can eliminate the centaurs and unicorns in their search, for they already look human. Normally elves and pixies would also be out of the list, but since one could be a half-elf or half-pixie, we will keep them in our options.''

''Malfoy?'' ((Oh god. Oh god. Help! Oh god. Can't breathe. Intoxicating...)) he looked up at Granger's face and breathing in and out, in and out... slowly got up from his chair. ''What are you doing in the library?'' sh had a snappy king of voice, sounded pretty loud actually.

''Yeah Malfoy. Wouldn't want any of your _slytherin_ friends to find you here now wouldn't we?'' he hadn't noticed Potter glowering over Granger's shoulder. ''I don't think Parkinson and Zabini would be very pleased huh?''

''Er... no. Sorry, got to go.'' and he ran off, closing himself in the empty broom cupboard. ((What's happening to me? I am a pureblood! I do NOT part creature! I am not in bloody love with the mudblood! My godamn bloody body is just FINE!''

''Oh Harry!'' ((Oh fuck no.)) was all Draco could think of as the door was opened and Harry Potter pushed Hermione Granger inside, silently ravishing her throat, nipping and biting.

''SHIT!'' and he ran to Dumbledore's office. ''No time for password... er... lemon drop!'' and the Gargoyle let him enter. ''Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!''

''Yes Draco boy?''

''You have to stop! I mean, they have to.. have to... stop! Make them stop! He can't kiss her!''

''Oh dear. Have a seat boy.'' Dumbledore himself made himself comfortable. ''Lemon drop?''

''No!'' Draco really hadn't meant it in an evil or angry way, but the old fool really wasn't helping him. As he glared at his Headmaster, he grew fangs, his eyes turned totally gold and silver wings sprouted from his back.

''Oh great.'' and with a flick of Dumbledore's wand, Draco was tied down to his chair.

''Argh let go of me!'' he battled vainly against the magic binds for a few minutes until he calmed down. ''What's happening to me professor?'' he whispered as his wings dissolved, fangs turned to teeth and eyes turned back to grey.

''I always hoped your genes would be more like your mother. But obviously you have taken after your father.''

''What does it have to do that I look like my Dad?''

''Not only look, but every inch of you shouts Lucius Malfoy. Oh dear Draco, your father is a veela.''

''Huh?''

''You are a half-veela.''

THUMP

''G'night my boy, see you when you wake up in the hospital wing.''


	4. Denial

Overwhelming Sensations

**Chapter 4: Denial**

Hospital wing, three hours later.

Draco woke up to murmuring voices and frantic whispers that could be heard through the drape that was surrounding his bed. He felt fine, so he went from laying down to sitting on his bed, but, oh, that was a very bad idea. An electrifying shot of pain that went from the top of his head to the very inside of his skull made him groan, then blindly grope his head. What he found was not the least promising… a bump almost half the size of a golf ball was sitting up there, and he was ready to bet 20 galleons that he wasn't a pretty sight. So, he lay back down and groaning, spoke up.

"What the bloody hell are you blokes behind the curtain waiting for?" he screamed at the shapeless figures that had suddenly stopped all action when he'd opened his mouth. He heard a couple hurried whispers and a form moved to nudge somebody. Then the person that was nudged cautiously opened the curtain and stepped inside.

"Thank goodness Mister Malfoy you're awake! Now, if only you let me give you this pain-relieving potion and also maybe a calming draught… then I'm sure the headmaster could explain everything.

"Gah." He opened his mouth obediently, but as he felt the burning through his throat once more, he reconsidered the option of accepting. "Why'd I need a calming draught? Aren't you supposed to give me those when I'm stressed or angry? And I'm none of those by the way, just if you hadn't noticed… hey! How did I get here anyways?" as he kept babbling, Ms. Pomfrey had successfully opened his mouth and was presently trying to force down some gooey liquid. 'No- I DON'T NEED IT!"

"Mister Malfoy, you need it because of the very reason you are here. No stop moving." After a few struggling seconds he gave up and let her pour the yuck down his throat. "Thank you young sir." She turned around and cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice, "Albus! You may come in now!"

"Thank you Poppy." And the nurse scattered out.

"Sir? What's happened to me? I feel all… tingly, and last thing I remember, Potter and Granger were snogging… then, it's all a blur." He felt surprisingly calm, but that was to be expected.

"Well, you came to me in despair, babbling on about those two. Then, I witnessed a most spectacular event happen in from of me. One that no wizard had seen before, because normally this event is very painful and the veela usually hides from the world for a night of excruciating pain."

"Veela?"

"Yes mister Malfoy. Your father was a veela, and when he turned eighteen he chose his mate, married her, and together they had you. You young sir, are a half-veela."

"What?"

"Veelas are creatures of extreme delicacy. This is why your features are so feminine."

"They are not!" Draco replied, appalled."

"You cannot deny the obvious Mister Malfoy, not after last night. Pray, can you tell me when your birthday is?"

"In about a month… why?"

"Oh dear. That's what I feared. Young Malfoy, it seems the effects of you seeing your mate in another's arms affected you so greatly last night that you were so scared that it started some hormones that were not to be seen until a month from now. Last night, you came into your inheritance. Early, I might add."

"Okay… but what does this mean?"

"It means that you must mate with your promised before this week ends, and that you will be tied with that person for the rest of your life."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you die." It was so simple, yet so impossible. "Mister Malfoy, it's easy to presume that either Miss Granger or Mister Potter is your mate. I strongly suggest we bring each in one by one."

"Potter? I'm not gay!" he was appalled.

"Veelas do not choose according to gender. They take the one person in all the universe that will satisfy you physically and mentally until you both die."

"Great".

"Poppy? Will you bring Miss Granger in please?" he peaked through the curtain, then opened it slightly to let the embarrassed girl in.

The sight of the flushed head made Draco growl in enthusiasm. He was so close… the scent was amazing. He got up and pulled her body close, revelling in her odour. He looked back at Dumbledore which was nodding approvingly, but without his nose I her hair, and only her petite body on his, he felt, surprisingly… nothing. Nothing at all. So he pulled away as swiftly, to leave a slightly traumatized Granger looking dazed.

"Well then… bring Mister Potter in." Dumbledore motioned to Pomfrey, and in came Harry potter, tight jean, green polo shirt, tousled hair and amazing emerald eyes. He looked kind of really confused.

As soon as he was a meter away Draco went crazy. He saw Pomfrey holding the boy and let out a fierce growl, taking a stride do go tear her from _his possession_. Then as he took the boy hands and held them into his, he dove for his neck.

Then as quickly as it had started he back off, shaking his head violently, then brutally letting out a "No!" he ran as fast as he could, through the hospital ward then the hall to the grounds until he reached the lake, then he collapsed on the ground and tucking his knees in he rocked himself, sobbing blindly and wailing "I want my mudblood back! I want my mudblood back! I want my mudblood back!"

He sniffled softly, then wiping his tears away he looked up at the sky "Anybody but the boy who lived." He pleaded.

_A/N: Long enough for you guys? Hoped the realization was up to your standards! Anyways, I tried! Drop by for a review?_


	5. An interesting Conversation

That night was the most horrible night in his life. His eyes were kept wide open burning with fear. They were bloodshot, and had been drowning in salty water for hours. He was lying on his bed naked. The sheets were completely soaked with perspiration, and his body had on a thick coat of sweat that had started to pile up, and he was more than sticky already. His hand had balled the sheets up and he was clenching them so tightly he could feel his fingernails digging into his palm through the comforter. His knees were constantly shaking, his toes were curled inwards and his legs were slightly bent. The soft wisps of blond hair on his chest were glued and mismatched because of all the salt that had had time to accumulate, and dry.

Draco's lips were chapped, and his body shivered unconsciously. It was at about two in the morning that he heard Granger's soft padding down the stairs to their common room. He heard the creak open, and soft shuffling and whispered, covered voices. He knew instantly who was downstairs. The air had suddenly become cleaner, there was a sudden rush that had gone through his heart, and his body had stopped shaking. His head pinged strongly from a sudden strong headache. Luckily, (or very unluckily) he was a veela, so he heard everything.

"Did you cross Filch coming here?" Granger whispered nervously. He heard them sit down on the couch.

"Yea, I had to stick pretty tightly to the wall." Harry Potter the goddamn boy-who-wouldn't-die-and-just-had-to-always-make-his-life-even-more-horrible answered back. "Luckily I had my cloak"

"Luckily." He hear Granger move closer there was a distinctive smacking of flesh on lips heard. Draco growled fiercely and got out of bed fast, but stopped suddenly.

"Hermione… no" Harry's voice was strained, and Draco lightened up suddenly. He got back on the bed easily, and installed himself into a comfortable position, getting ready to hear this very insightful conversation.

"What?" Granger's voice was very pained, and Draco giggled in pleasure.

"I mean… with all the stud that's happened with Malfoy today… I just don't feel like it." Harry sighed, and Draco frowned. So this was it? No breaking up? Just, _I don't feel like it_. Eh. No fair, Draco groaned and lay back down on his bed. He head Harry and Hermione stand up, they whispered goodbye and Hermione went back upstairs. Draco groaned for a second time and turned around to face the wall, tucking himself in a tight ball.

Harry was about to leave when he heard a soft groan and the creaking of a bed upstairs. He couldn't resist: he just had to check what Malfoy had been up to. Obviously he had woken up because of him, but obviously he couldn't of heard the conversation either. It was like a trance, almost musical-like, as he stealthily went up the stairs and looked through the slightly ajar door.

Draco was the bed, back away from Harry. His body curled up into a ball, and Harry could clearly see Draco's spine- every vertebrae protruded from his back and curved it perfectly. The curve of his naked buttocks in the shadow of the dark stood out deliciously, and Harry couldn't help himself but gape. He stood dumbstruck for a second, but then he noticed the sweat clinging the boy's back, and remembered how a weird day he had had (Because Harry still had no idea what was going on). Harry shifted uncomfortably, and left the room.

Draco stood perfectly still, tied up in his ball, eyes wide open and lips smirking.


End file.
